User talk:Walking On Sunshine
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hino Akane page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 05:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Rules Okay, I will do my best to follow the rules, however, at time I may forgot and moght not notice my mistakes, but if you do spot a mistake, then please tell me to correct them, or you can do it yourself. Tama71999 hi there Sorry. I banned Wqaas because he didn't listen to you. Aslo one of the newbies was linking an illegal streaming website so I had to come down on that one too(copyright violations). Shadowneko (talk) 16:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) How to get change Username In the future I will got change my username? Example I change from User:Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat to User:Pretty Cure Embassy. how to do? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 13:44, October 23, 2014 (UTC) warining Don't remove everything, I just unbaned and yet you change back. I just make a possible event because the Oracle told me to edit it. Do not band me again. User:Wqaas. Edit Conflict hi walking on sunshine thanks for adding my pictures to the episode to be honest i was getting to that till i got edit conflicts three times already thank you very much i will do the honor of editing the text on the gallery (Lionel-Sama 01:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC)) How to get Multiple accounts? I don't known Pretty Cure Wikia's Policies '''has allow to get a ''Multiple Account'' or not? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 17:26, October 29, 2014 (UTC) How to get Group Account? '''Walking On Sunshine please read this message. The Group Account is 1 Accounts with more than 1 persons it will be do or not? Example Company Name, Corporate Name or Office Name or 1 Person / 1 Account '''or 1 Account / More Persons?' if you read please give answer to me. Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 19:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think multiple accounts are allowed.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:35, October 30, 2014 (UTC) '''1 Person / 1 Account' only. Don't share my account to more persons? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 18:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : That I'm not sure about. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I understood you. But you don't like 1 Account / 2 Persons or More? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 9:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) New Cures The new Cures named is Princess Pretty Cure. Have you heard of it? You don't have a Tsumugi page? You asked me to leave you a message if I can help with anything so... I was just thinking that we should have a Tsumugi page, um... sorry for bothering you ^^ Ichigo Toudou (talk) 22:42, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Princess Pretty Cure The GPPC theme is based on royal things, loves and medieval age. Delete this page? User:Tama71999 has added this song Overture~Yuujou Jokyoku~ when we already had a page for this song on this wiki. So could you please delete it? CureHibiki (talk) 10:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) And can you also delete this page too: Te to Te Tsunai de Heart mo Link!!. I don't want two of the same page on this wikia. (The same user as above created this page too.) CureHibiki (talk) 10:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't mess my editing, my word make sense since my primary school. your sentence is misunderstanding. Behave yourself or I will ban you. :oh how can you ban anyone? You don't have any power here and your English grammar is horrible even in this note. BTW: sunshine threats like this are a banable offense. Shadowneko (talk) 01:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Sentencess I watch the chinese sub so i can edit. So you didn't notice. don't erase it until the other users correct it without you remove it. Block User:Abc000 She is deleteing all info of song pages and I have to undo them all. Please block her for infinity. Don't ignore this message. She doesn't care about this wiki at all. She only trying to annoy her cousin Tama71999 but it's annoying me also. And they're all the page I EDIT on. CureHibiki (talk) 10:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. He did say he'll create a new user account if he blocked because he still has the ability to do so...I wonder if he will....CureHibiki (talk) 21:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wrong name Hello, Walking On Sunshine. I want rename Namakeruda's page, because his name uncorrect. His name is translated "Namakelder", "Namakeruda" is romanization of his name. But first I want ask permission from you. I fix pages with his uncorrect name. Or you can rename that. I forward for your reply. Thank you. :) CureLalka (talk) 16:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, :3. CureLalka (talk) 04:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Change Username I change from User:Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat to User:Pretty Cure Embassy. I don't known The user name is contrary to policy? Can me use? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 19:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi -MiraiKuriyamaFan240 HCPC43 I had no idea that the whole of Blue Sky Kingdom was freed because I hadn't seen the episode yet. I just fixed up the grammar mistakes. CureHibiki (talk) 02:30, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Riiiiigght...The reason why I thought you were speaking to me was because I was the last one to edit the page before you fixed up mistakes. CureHibiki (talk) 07:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay!!! That's good to know^^ CureHibiki (talk) 08:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) episode list If wass gives you more trouble I'm thinking about making it admin only and if someone wants to add something I'll have to come through us. Now this is my last resort because it's a freaking headache but we may not have a choice. Shadowneko (talk) 14:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Princess Cure I saw the romaji name but not their civilian name. I found them on twitter, so I don't have a source and can't guarantee they're legit so if you think it would be better to remove them you can. AkuAkane (talk) 09:02, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Cure Names I think the reason why Wqaas thinks their Cure names are Cure Crepe, Beach and Lemon is because in the hearts it says クレープ (Kureepu = Crepe), ビーチ (Biichi = Beach) and レモン (Remon =Lemon). But I think they're just random words that mean nothing to the Cures. CureHibiki (talk) 09:02, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : They sound more like candy flavors than anything. I guess we'll wait until more information leaks out until we can really figure out what the names will be.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 09:04, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: When you say candy flavours I think these are lollies for the Go! Princess season! But Beach, a candy flavour...okay. CureHibiki (talk) 09:07, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: I just read that they may be Tiara (pink), Mermaid (blue) and Kirara (yellow). I was looking through the person who posted the pics' Twitter and found the actual account who leaked them and they had the names in one of the tweets.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 09:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I hope that is true. Its a lot better than Crepe, Beach and Lemon. CureHibiki (talk) 09:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Actually, I don't think it says Beach, but rather Peach, which would make more sense, considering we're talking about candy flavors on those three words ^^|| Cure Alumi (talk) 12:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: But doesn't there's Cure Peach in Fresh! season?Tama71999 (talk) 9:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I guess the first name is not "Crepe", because, look at it. The first katakana character doesn't look like it looks more like and that means her name is . The last one is lemon, that is sure. but the second is strange. I don't need another Peach. Love is awesome and no one will beat her. The golden Shining Light! ~FairySina~ (talk) 18:49, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: The Pink Cure suggest to be Cure Grape. But the blue Cure is Cure Beach and the yellow is Cure Lemon. :::::::::: Well none of those appear to be the names because apparantly their names might be Tiara (pink), Mermaid (blue) and Kirara (yellow). But these names are just rumours like Walking on Sunshine said.CureHibiki (talk) 01:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: You mean just edit Grape, Beach and Lemon only. :::::::::: We don't know what they are for sure. That's the bottom line.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I just saw the Katakana characters on EVERY leak. So it has something to do with Go! Princess The golden Shining Light! ~FairySina~ (talk) 15:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::The pictures could be fake too...we don't really know but I won't delete them for now because I have no proof either way. Shadowneko (talk) 17:10, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe need to wait for their civilian name before their Cure name. :::::::::::I see what you mean FairySina about the katakana characters on every leak but the reason for that is because it a lolly bag. The katakana characters are the candy flavours not the Cure names. CureHibiki (talk) 02:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: pages with no info I hate posting fake information! And before I post something on Pretty Cure (fandom/ this one) wikis, I go onto Live Journal and read if the users think it is real or fake and go to other sites also to see if the information is real or fake. And if I think it is real, then I'll add it but not without questioning the admins first (except I haven't really been doing that). I hate having to be on this wiki when Wqaas logs in and begins putting things up that we don't entirely no yet. Instead, I decide to fix grammar/spelling mistakes instead of taking it down because I'm afraid that the information just may be right. CureHibiki (talk) 00:37, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : In times like this, it's hard to tell which information is confirmed and which is made-up. We've been getting some legit ones since that first leak a week ago. Honestly you seem to be better at discerning it than he is, so if you post something, then yes, I would assume that it's true. Just wait until it's confirmed before it can be posted on there. Also the reason why I would sometimes get angry when he writes the summaries is because they're so hard to read and it takes me longer than usual to fix it because of the sheer number of mistakes. Did you notice that he posted something about Dark Destiny again? I don't know why he thinks that it's canonical. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: I always wait till it's confirmed and the girl's and mascot summaries have been confirmed but they are still in Japanese so I can't translate it. Yes, I did notice. He posted it on my user talk page telling me about it so I just ignored it. I knew from the instant that Dark Destiny was fake because um...well would we have found out about that so early on in the series.CureHibiki (talk) 01:13, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Me neither. I just warned him again and hopefully he gets it. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:59, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I doubt he is going to even get it because he is going to ignore. I can already see him ignoring what you just said. CureHibiki (talk) 02:06, December 17, 2014 (UTC) WOW! HapCha List Woah! I just saw what I did on the HapCha episode list. I must have highlighted the table a bit when trying to publish when i pressed backspace then click published. Eek. Better pay more attention to what I do next time I guess. CureHibiki (talk) 02:25, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Wqaas I saw you telling Wqaas to stop writing the synopsis for episodes and history for characters. So I decided to tell him on his talk page to stop doing those things in the nicest way possible. So hopefully he will listen to both of us and to my message on his talk page. Just a thought, if he keeps writing the synopsis for episodes and history for characters, maybe you could block him for a day or a week. And you are free to add anything to my message on his page. CureHibiki (talk) 03:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you may be right. But, he needs to get into his head that his English just isn't good enough to write big blocks of text. Maybe when he writes them, we could delete them off the page until he gets the message to not write them anymore or it'll result in it getting taken down because it is soooo hard to read but I guess that does sounds a bit mean. CureHibiki (talk) 03:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Go! Princess Character Pages I think we have enough information to create the Go! Princess Pretty Cure character pages so I'm gonna create Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami and Amanogawa Kirara's page and if you think we should delete those pages, than okay. CureHibiki (talk) 01:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that's good. Also, I'm having trouble with describing their appearances in Pretty Cure form and also, what colour whould you say Minami and Cure Mermaid hair is? I made a guess but I think I'm wrong. And also, Kirara's shorts. What color are they? CureHibiki (talk) 03:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank god. I worried about what color her hair was. I'm gonna have a go at describing Cure Flora's outfit while you do Mermaid's or youu can do Flora's and I do Mermaid's. CureHibiki (talk) 03:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay^^ I'll create Pafu and Aroma's page afterwards or now since I just did Flora's.CureHibiki (talk) 03:58, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Ima Koko Kara (insert/maybe opening song of Haru no Carnival) Hey, can I create the page for Ima Koko Kara because the lyrics have been revealed along with full short short version of the song. Here's the source: CureHibiki (talk) 04:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you^^ Puff Hey, just want to let you now, Puff's actual name is Pafu(even in English) so could you change it on the wiki navigation bar at the top of the page to Pafu instead of Puff. CureHibiki (talk) 06:59, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Also Cure Mermaid have this problem.In GPPC navigation written her fake surname. Could you please change them? CureLalka (talk) 08:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Go! Princess Pretty Cure First Opening/Ending Single The date and track list for Miracle GO! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single has been revealed. Except no cover has been revealed because it's no where near March 4, 2015 (date when it's released) yet . I was wondering if I could create the page or do I have to wait till the cover is revealed? We have a lot of information already. The only thing we don't have in the time for how long the songs go for and cover of the CD. If I'm allowed to create the page now, do I called the page "Miracle GO! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single" or "Miracle GO! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure"? CureHibiki (talk) 02:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay^^ CureHibiki (talk) 02:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hi there, just found out that many of the videos on this page have been removed from You Tube, and since should also be removed from the page. The problem is, that the page is blocked from editing. Kawarun (talk) 14:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :page is locked to new and unregistered users. Kawarun is new but I did add the videos that don't work to the list of files we need to delete under candidates for deletion. Honestly I need to get on with sorting out those 200 files. Shadowneko (talk) 22:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Delete? Wqaas has gone ahead and created the Zetsuborg and Dispia page. I added the template "delete" because we have basically no information on them yet. Could you delete them if you think we should?CureHibiki (talk) 01:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks^^ I think the reason why she's afraid of me creating them is because she wants to get higher up the achivement thingy. Which I don't understand why she wants to get up there. It's just a random achivement thingy that doesn't mean a thing. Also, she mentioned somethign about pictures that's I couldn't get my head around. CureHibiki (talk) 02:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) It wasn't me! My darling forced me to write the villain's info so that why I out of control. Main Villains Hello, on the tabs at the top of the wiki (where it says "Series", "Characters", etc.) it says for main villains that Queen Mirage is the main villain. I don't think it should be that now that we know that Red controlled Queen Mirage. So I think it should be changed to Red. --CureDelta (talk) 08:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know, CureDelta it's called Wiki Navigation. CureHibiki (talk) 08:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I changed it, but I put Deep Mirror instead of Red as I'll admit I'm not sure how to link it like that on the Wiki navigation. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 09:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I know how to link Deep Mirror as Red. Just do Deep Mirror|RedCureHibiki (talk) 09:27, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Profile Hi, I just had a question concerning my profile page. I wanted to make a channel on me opening and showing Pretty Cure merchandise, but I didn't want to get in trouble for it in case I couldn't do it. Am I allowed to post the videos on my profile page (but not anywhere else)? Or do I have to just post the channel link or video links? I wanted to know because I do not want to get banned or just in trouble on this wiki. Thank you. --CureDelta (talk) 03:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : You could just post a link to the channel on your profile. As for posting the videos, I don't think you can do that because we only allow official Pretty Cure videos on here. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 04:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you! ^^--CureDelta (talk) 04:40, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Delete? Okay, we have two pages of I believe in so could you delete this one: I Believe In. CureHibiki (talk) 05:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Wilfredo Y Jesus This guy has five accounts (1 2 3 4 5), and I see from the page history at Pickruns that he was changing the genders on characters. We banned him from Kamen Rider Wiki for a similar offence. What's your policy with sockpuppets? Digifiend (talk) 14:37, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Quadruple Block You block him becuase abusing multiple accounts? you is great to block 4 user in 1 day at January 10th 2015 but Why to you block him 1 year? Why you not block him for infinite? If you can not to block user for infinite We go teach↓ : How to block user for infinite on this wiki *Go to *Go to "Expiry" you choose ''Infinite ''(If have). If not have this choice you can write "infinite" in under choice. *Click to "Confirm block" *Click to "Block this user" & block complete. I will practice to block on My Wiki. Pretty Cure Embassy (talk) 19:44, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :that's because 1 year is our maximum power. Wikia does not give us the power to block people forever. Shadowneko (talk) 15:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) @Walking On Sunshine, @Shadowneko:Oh you guy max block user for 1 year. But some wiki give admin the power to block people forever. Pretty Cure Embassy (talk) 14:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Delete....Again Okay...Sorry...about this but I need you to delete a page again. MY TONE ~ Kokoro no Neiro~ (This page needs deleting since I have no idea how I made two pages the same within the space of 5 minutes...) CureHibiki (talk) 00:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Forgot one page that need deleting as well: MY TONE ~ Kokoro no Neiro (Sorry...) CureHibiki (talk) 02:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) HCPC If you think the Doremi sub is true then why not watch the raw ver or chinese sub in letv or pptv. I edit every monday if the episode is raw or chi sub but DDPC Curecoco edit sypopsis without a sub so I'm sure you will do the same like her. Why don't you tell the user CureCoco? Problem When Tama7199 was editing on Megumi's page, part of her trivia and all her gallry was lost. Could you please restore it as I cannot do it because she has edited after it had happened and wiki won't let me restore it. CureHibiki (talk) 10:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Block...Wqaas? Okay, he is getting on my nerves. He doesn't listen to us when we tell him not to write big paragraphs due to his horrible grammar, he acts as if he's the boss and adds information that is either false (???), confusing or unnecessary. I really think you shouldn't give him any more warnings and just block him for as long as you want. I not sure if you feel the same way, but I find myself more at ease when he's not around adding his nonsense on this wiki. CureHibiki (talk) 02:19, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks^^ Hopefully he'll get why he's blocked for a month. If not, then there is something wrong with him. He's been blocked for the same reason right? CureHibiki (talk) 02:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Wilfredojesusm0011 user hes back walking on sunshine this user look Wilfredojesusm0011 that guy thats abusing accounts (Lionel-Sama 05:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) Go! Princess Opening Song The opening song has been revealed and I was wondering...do we create the page for it now or when episode 1 premieres? CureHibiki (talk) 05:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay^^ I'll create the page now^^CureHibiki (talk) 06:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Wqaas now equals Wendss Okay, just so you can keep an eye on him, Wqaas as created a new account called Wendss. If I were you, I would keep a close eye on him. I gave him a list of rules for the wiki and told him his punishment if they were not obeyed. If there are any rules left out...Please add them in. And maybe...create a rules page for this wiki...So new users can read through it and know what they can and can't do. CureHibiki (talk) 00:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :ban evasion or suspicion there of is an instant block under "abusing multiple accounts". Not doing this ensures that people do not take us admins seriously. Shadowneko (talk) 18:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Forgiveness Sorry for breaking the rule or didn't listen to you. I was wrong, next time I edit carefully and practise my sentences. Yes, you write the synopsis because I realise my mistake. I think I can edit new character when they appear in which episode. GPPC villain I confirm that Dispia act as a boss to the Three Musketeers. But who's the second in command. Trivia Too Long to Add so my trivia is too long to be added i try to make the trivia short next time as an admin its your duty to reply like Shadow and CureHibhik (Lionel-Sama 07:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Re:Thanks Wait, hold on a second...the spelling was changed?! WOW! I wonder why...CureHibiki (talk) 02:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...Yeah, let's keep it as Glasan. CureHibiki (talk) 02:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ images where did you get those new images of spring carnival the cures meeting the other cures? Need Source (Lionel-Sama 21:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) mess up on international page hi walking on sunshine cure hibhik did a edit on international Pretty cures and the wiki glitched and the gallery section is gone she does not know how to undo it so i was asked to ask you if would be nice if you undo it thanks (Lionel-Sama 10:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Hey Sure. You can help out^^ I feel like you wrote that as if I never let you help...CureHibiki (talk) 01:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome. I'm doing the Dokidoki girls at the moment. CureHibiki (talk) 06:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC) No more If you block me again. What else I can do. I did you no wrong. I ain't bugging anyone. Just give you advises, and help you but you refuse to let me reason with you. *That literally makes no sense. If u did not make sockpuppets, the admins wouldn't have to give yell at u and give u warnings. And the reason on why u were blocked is because u are being very rude to the admins here, constantly adding false information, and not writing synopsis' correctly. Also, stop making this seem like u tell users what to do. And can u plz leave us alone?! We know how to do things correctly. EmberPrismDX CLe Clearly I know what you mean. I don't want to sit by and watch the other editing. I forgive you. Do not suspend me.